This Is My Second Chance!
is the second episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Fanavotana Coming back from tribal council, everyone is happy to have survived the first vote. Cristiano states that he found it funny to see Eve tried to get votes to stay. Elizabeth and Marc laugh along with it while Pedro looks a bit annoyed. Eve is eliminated because of him and he will avenge her. The next day, Pablo talks with Kathlenea and asks her how she feels about the tribe. Kathlenea says she's happy and she gets along with everybody. Pablo says he wants Cristiano out because he is being way too harsh to the new players. Kathlenea feels for him. Pablo then heads to Chris, with who he formed an alliance with and the two talk about possibly voting off Cristiano next. At camp, Elizabeth keeps laughing about the fact the newer players try to rule the game. Cristiano, Marc and Chelsea are sitting with her. Chelsea says that they are in control of the game if they keep working together. Marc and Cristiano both agree. Valifaty Venice suggests to play a game, called truth or dare. Elijah, Marty, Winki, M.J, Burke, Molisha and Aidan join her. They play a long time until it gets boring. Marty says they should do it next time again and everyone goes their own way again. Indiana, who has been doing a lot of walking, meets with Burke and the two talk about the game. Indiana says that she has been looking for the idol but she hasn't found it yet. Both Burke and Indiana are looking for the idol without success. At camp, Winki is working on diner. She's cooking rice with some bananas which they got because of Indiana. Tristan is sitting with her. Winki gets to know Tristan and the two bond. They get joined by M.J and Elijah and the four bond even more. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. Valifaty doesn't look very surprised by Eve's elimination. However, the challenge is about to start. Jeff tells Valifaty to pick a sit-out. They choose Tristan. Jeff then explains the challenge. All contestants have to jump into the sea and swim to the platform. There they find nine balls. Each player has to grab a ball for their tribe. Then at the beach, they need to throw it in the basket. First tribe to score five points wins the challenge. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes run very fast into the water and swim to the platform. Peter, Pablo and Chris arrive first followed by the other players. Back at the beach, Peter throws the first ball and misses. Pablo hits while Chris misses as well. At Valifaty, Burke, Elijah and Winki all threw their balls and all hit the basket. Chelsea then throws a ball and hits while Kathlenea misses. Molisha throws and misses. She is followed by Aidan who misses as well. Indiana then throws and hits. Venice is the last one to throw the ball and hits as well. Valifaty wins second immunity in a row! As a reward, they get hamburgers for each one of them. Valifaty The players return and are super happy to have won the challenge. M.J is singing as she already is eating her burger while Tristan and Molisha refuse to eat the hamburger. Tristan gives his one to Elijah while Molisha gives her hamburger to Venice. Burke is sitting in the shelter with Indiana and Marty. Indiana states that she's annoyed that Molisha and Tristan gave their hamburgers away. Indiana is pissed she didn't get Molisha's hamburger since they recently bonded. Marty rolls his eyes, making a confessional about Indiana always complaining. Venice took Molisha, Winki and Aidan apart and tells them that she thinks Indiana is plotting against Molisha since she has been annoyed with her since the hamburger incident. Venice is pissed that Indiana is trying to ruin her chances. Venice makes a confessional stating that it's her second chance and that she's doing what she wants. She won't let Indiana ruin her game. Fanavotana At the shelter, Pablo got Chris, Peter, Marc, Kathlenea and Liz to talk about the vote. Pablo states that Cristiano and Elizabeth are a very dangerous duo. He really wants to eliminate Cristiano and the fact he stayed last round proves he is in control. Marc frowns. Marc rats out Pablo's game to Cristiano, who is currently sitting with Elizabeth and Chelsea. Cristiano is pissed at the fact that he is getting votes thrown against him. Cristiano goes into action and so do Elizabeth and Chelsea. Elizabeth talks with Liz, the two recently bond off-screen due to their names and hobbies. Chelsea talks with her closest ally Kathlenea while Cristiano talks with Chris and Peter. Elizabeth has the most struggles to convince Liz since Liz doesn't want to vote out Pablo. She thinks Pablo is the strongest of their tribe. Elizabeth knows that if she keeps pushing Liz, she might lose her. She has to let it go. Tribal Council The nine members of Fanavotana arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Liz how the tribe has been. Liz says that she realizes the game has officially started but she's ready to go into action and play the game. Jeff then asks Cristiano if he feels safe. Cristiano says he knows his name is going around but he's confident he will stay. Pablo takes a deep breath. Chris nods at Pablo while Peter smiles at Marc. The players vote, followed by Jeff reading the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Pablo . . . Cristiano . . . Pablo . . . Pablo . . . Cristiano . . . Cristiano 3 votes Cristiano, 3 votes Pablo . . . . . . . . . Pablo . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate . . . . . . Pablo (6-3) Pablo looks pissed at Cristiano, saying that he hopes he will get his karma. Cristiano waves at Pablo, smiling. Liz blushes as she looks down. Elizabeth is happy while Chris isn't at all. Pablo gets his torch snuffed. Votes Cristiano voted Pablo: "Coming after me? Worst decision of your life." Elizabeth voted Pablo: "One hell of a easy vote again. You guys who think you can rule the game are so easy to take out. You run over your mouth while even realizing you talk. Loser." Chelsea voted Pablo: "Voting for you tonight because you have tried to go against my ally. I have to admit, you have some legit points but at this stage of the game I can't backstab my allies." Marc voted Pablo: "Sorry dude but we're all playing hard here. Not just you. See you later!" Peter voted Pablo: "I admire how hard you play but in this game, the people with the biggest mouth go home the fastest. Sorry my friend!" Kathlenea voted Pablo: "This was hard for me to do since we're on a good line but you know, I have to stick with my original alliance. Sorry Pablo, I wish this game worked out better for you. At the end of the day, I wanna redeem myself too." Pablo voted Cristiano: "You got away with it one time, I won't allow you to get away with it for a second time!!!" Chris voted Cristiano: "You seem very sure of yourself. I don't like that. I'm confident you will stay though but this just proves I'm not following you." Liz voted Cristiano: "Last season I listened to my guts. That brought me to the end and almost caused me to win. This time, I have to do that as well. And my guts are telling me to vote you out. Bye." Final Words "Marc snitched, he was never gonna take my plan into consideration. He should know how to feel being on the bottom. How to not know what would happen next. I'm disappointed but also Cristiano got away with being a nasty dominant jerk. That bugs me the most. Well, thanks for having me and goodbye." - Pablo, 19th Place